Conventionally, there is a known thermal insulating structure in which a surface to be thermally insulated (hereinafter, a “to-be-insulated surface”) is covered by a multilayer vacuum insulator. For example, FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1 discloses a thermal insulating structure in which a multilayer vacuum insulator is fixed to a to-be-insulated surface by bolts. Specifically, in the thermal insulating structure, the multilayer vacuum insulator is provided with a plurality of through-holes, and the to-be-insulated surface is provided with a plurality of screw holes. The bolts are screwed into the screw holes through the through-holes, and the multilayer vacuum insulator is held by washers that are engaged with the heads of the bolts.